MetaNOT
by KirBy1
Summary: Just a short seeming-ly pointless yet funny story.WHAT IF METABEE HAD A TWIN!! WHAT IF MR.REFFORY WAS A PERVERT, WHAT IF THIS SHOW HAD A PLOT!! Fiiiiind Out!


MetaNOT  
  
A/N:Yay! My first Medabots fic, well Im just wondering, the way Metabee acts some times, if he has an evil twin, or wait, would that be a good twin?I dummo, around your regular Medabots types of epsoides, anyways, enjoy! ^_^  
  
-  
  
~  
  
MetaNOT  
  
By:KirBy  
  
"METABEE!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM!?!" Ikki Kenirio screams early saturday morning, though that wasnt anything out of the usual.  
  
A overalled paint covered Metabee turns around. "Im painting your room, your dad said I could."  
  
"You have to move the stuff OUT of the bedroom before you paint it and wait..Medabots wear clothes?"  
  
"Uhhh."  
  
"Ikki, Breakfast is done, and your favorite show is on!"Ikki's mom calls from the kitchen.  
  
Ikki sighs and looks at Metabee "Look Im going to get me a bowl of cereal and watch Cybermon, DONT do anything until I get back OK?"  
  
"Yeah sure whatever." Metabee replies still painting the room.  
  
Ikki happily sits down with a bowl of Sugar-frosted-chocolate-covered-super- big chunks charms happily awaiting Cybermon to come on.  
  
The theme starts to show but is suddenly cut off by a boardcast.  
  
"Awww"  
  
'News Flash, the downtown bank has just been robbed from these two culprits' shows a picture of some guy around Ikki's age wearing a mask with a money bag in his hand and a Medabot with him that looks JUST like Metabee.  
  
Ikki drops his spoon on the floor spaltering the cereal everywhere.  
  
'The Meda-trainer and his Metabot were caught fleeing the scene 20 minutes ago, officals say their on the run and are likely to have lots of money.'  
  
"Buut Buuut Buut."  
  
"Hmn Ikki, whats going on?" Metabee peaks out from Ikki's room.  
  
"METABEE, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT STEALING FROM THE BANK!?!"  
  
"Huh? I didnt steal from any bank!!!!!"  
  
"Then who's that on the TV!!" Ikki points at the TV with an angered look on his face.  
  
"No...It...cant be!!"  
  
"Huh you know him?"  
  
"Oh no, Im just realising how handsome i look."  
  
"But it cant be you, you were here the whole time!!"  
  
"Oh yeah right."  
  
"Well we best figure out who's up to this, Cmon Metabee." Ikki says slinging his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
"Wait, the Hopeless and Neverending is coming on!!!"  
  
"METABEE!"  
  
~  
  
"Wait Wait, your saying the Medabot looked JUST like Metabee?"Erika says shocked, Brass near her side.  
  
"Yeah, just like him except he was stealing from the bank."Ikki replies.  
  
"I was destroying your room in some hilarouse ironic way again, remember Ikki?!"Metabee says.  
  
Ikki growls and walks on.  
  
"Maybe he was a clone...or possibly a twin?" Brass says looking over at Metabee.  
  
"Hmn maybe."  
  
"But who was the Meda-trainer?"  
  
"It was Ikki!!! Obviously angered by my another attempts to annoy him he ran off to.."  
  
"I WAS EATING CEREAL WATCHING SATURDAY CARTOONS, IT COULDNT HAVE BEEN ME!!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well we're gonna get to the bottom of this once and for all!!"  
  
  
  
*5 DAYS LATER*  
  
"Ok, so we havent found the person yet but we will keep searching!!!!" Erika says exhausted.  
  
"I'm tired...isnt this guy gonna show up anytime soon in the show?"Ikki whines.  
  
"We still have to get into 5 more arguements before we can do that Ikki!" Metabee explains.  
  
"Noooo!! I just wanna Ro-battle!"  
  
"It seems this fic should be longer, we usually get into tons more trouble than this." Erika says looking around.  
  
A/N: Yeah well I have a schuduel to keep!!  
  
"Did you just hear something?!"Erika says stepping back.  
  
"Eh? No."  
  
SUDDENLY, An alarm is heard whilst everyone is turning a corner they run into the Twin Metabee and his trainer..  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUN.  
  
"Hey watch where your....." Ikki says trying to regain his ground, he looks and sees the two and gasps.  
  
"ITS THE ROBBERS!!"  
  
"Yeah so whatcha gonna do about it!?!"  
  
"Wanna Ro-battle!?!" the evil Metabee sneers.  
  
"Lets get it on!!"  
  
"Oh that was lame,and i thought i was the stupid one in the show." Mr.Reffory (sp??) says appearing out of no where.  
  
"Yeah well the writers are getting stupid!!"  
  
"I thought they always were.."  
  
"Er"  
  
"THEN ITS AGREED, MEDA-FIGHTERS GET READY...GET SET.."  
  
Everyone assumes positions..  
  
*10 minutes go by..*  
  
"Um...Mr.Reffory I dont mean to be rude but arent you gonna declare this a submission match?" Ikki says looking at Mr.Reffory who is reading a dirty magazine.  
  
"OH YES! I DECLARE THIS A SUBMISSION MATCH...ROOOOBATTLE!! Hey she's pretty hot hehehe."  
  
"Erm."  
  
"METATWIN, GOOOO!" The other trainer yells.  
  
"Uh, Metabee, rocket cannon."  
  
"ROCKET CANNON!"  
  
The other Medabot falls to the ground defeated a little metal falls out.  
  
"FUNCTION CESED! Ooooh Daddy likes that!!"  
  
"Why evil Metatwin, why?" Metabee says all dramatically.  
  
"Because your wife has a baby me."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
"Wait, Metabee has a wife?!"  
  
"ITS JUST LIKE THAT SHOW I WATCH THE HOPELESS AND NEVERENDING!!"  
  
"YES, ITS JUST LIKE THAT SHOW YOU WATCH!! BUAHHA BECAUSE THE WRITERS HAVE NO LIFE AND THIS ISNT OVER!!!" The evil Metabee replies.  
  
"Arent you suppose to be dead?" Metabee asks  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"AND I AM GONE, WITH A FLASH!" The trainer grabs their Medabot and throws down one of those smoke things to only emerge coughing and slumps away still coughing.  
  
"Well that was stupid."Erika says.  
  
"It has no point anymore."Ikki says.  
  
"Its like were running around in circles, theirs no plot no nothing."  
  
"WWWWWHYY!!?!?" cries Metabee "WHYYY DID HE SLEEP WITH MY WIFE!?!?"  
  
"Er well Metabee,you dont have a wife remember."Ikki states  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Well I best be home so tomorrow we can do the same thing only slightly different."Ikki says smiling.  
  
"Yeah tommorrow Im gonna WALLPAPER your room!" Metabee says happily.  
  
"That'll do Metabee, That'll do." Ikki says and they walk home towards the sunset.  
  
END.  
  
'Evil Metatwin looses porno magazine to Metabee! Keep watching Medabots More Medabots More Power and MORE MERCHANDISING!!!'  
  
-  
  
A/N: Heh, i could have added more but this was a short sweet and stupid story so you must forgive me, uuuuumm, Reviews?!? 


End file.
